Tinker
was a character set to appear in the cancelled Mega Man Legends 3. Characteristics Tinker would have been a mischievous little ferret that the Bright Bats found while exploring ancient ruins, where Tinker had accidentally wandered inside out of his own curious nature. When he was found, he seemed like a normal ferret except for a strange belt with a Reaverbot eye around his waist. Oddly enough, Tinker seemed very protective of it when people even try to touch it. When the Bright Bats took him in, they couldn't think of a name for him until Barrett noticed the curious ferret would observe Grill as he made his inventions, one day seeing him try to create something himself out of the junk Pic had collected. Barrett came up with the name Tinker due to the way he would play with the parts and his curiosity. Tinker got along with all the members of the Bright Bats except for Max due to an incident where Tinker completely destroyed one of the action figures he had ordered in one of his attempts to create an invention. Barrett had taken it upon himself to take responsibility for Tinker and decided he would train him and give him tasks for the group. Tinker grew very close to Barrett to the point where he would enjoy sitting on top of Barrett's shoulder and often mimic his movements. Aside from Tinker's curious nature and his love for machinery, he was also quick on his feet and liked small spaces. He was given a pair of goggles and a bandana to wear while riding on Barrett's motorhorse. It also appeared that his love for machinery was much deeper than just his curious nature, as the eye on Tinker's belt would sometimes react when he would be near robots. Production Notes Espiownage's comments Even though the group is called the Bright Bats, I couldn't see a bat as their mascot in my mind. I remembered reading notes from Keiji Inafune about wanting characters to have unique silhouettes, and I took that into consideration with my design. Thinking of the other mascots of the series, Data and the Servbots, I wanted to make something that would feel familiar and yet different. From the very start of the design, I wanted a creature that could sit on Barrett's shoulder, but I also liked the idea of giving it a long, slender body, and that's when a ferret became my choice animal. I also wanted a different design for the eyes to give him more of a rugged look. During the process, I studied fur patterns on the faces of real ferrets, and I made a bat-shaped "mask" for him, just as a way to connect to the Bright Bat theme. I wanted a machine-like element to him as well, where the toughest part was the choice of making him a real ferret or a robot. I chose a real ferret, though I have been open to the thought of making him a robot as well. With that in mind, that was where I decided to create the Reaverbot eye belt. Something that wasn't part of him, yet part of the design. The thought behind his name was to go with the robotic theme of the Mega Man series in general, thinking of possible names that may have fit with the series. When considering his personality and the theme, I instantly came up with the name Tinker, and it just felt right. As for the color scheme, let's just say I was very inspired by the Capcom game Ghost Trick for the DS. Staff comments *'Eguchi': What I love about this design is that, even though he's got that nasty glare and wicked smile, he's still just a little guy that you just can't stay mad at. And not just in terms of his interactions with the Bright Bats, but also with Data and the Servbots, it was easy to imagine lots of funny scenes. It seems like the creator deliberated over whether to make Tinker a real creature or a robot, but I think he nailed the Legends style right on the head by giving the character just a bit of a robotic taste. *'Ishihara': That wicked facial expression provides a good contrast with Data and the Servbots. Gallery MML3TinkerB.png|Concept art of Tinker. References *Devroom: Presenting our Mascot Selection Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Unused concepts